warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?
Fanfic by Hawk! What would have happened if Spottedleaf lived? They break the Medicine Cat Code and fall in love, but how much will they risk to save their mateship? ~Enjoy~ You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 03:04, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Prologe Spottedleaf was sniffing at her herbs. She was low on borage and feverfew, and it wouldn't hurt to get some more watermint. The medicine cats mind drifted to her Clan and more importantly, Firepaw. Did she love him? Of course not, she was medicine cat and he was an apprentice. But he was important, especially if he was the subject of a prophesy from StarClan. As she heard a screech rise in the air a scent reached the spotted she-cat and Spottedleaf spun around, her pretty fur starting to bristle. "Who's there?" She snarled, unsheathing her claws and ready to yowl a warning to the Clan. A cat stepped out of the shadows, a cat she recognized from gatherings. A cat she had never liked much. "Well, hello, Spottedleaf," Clawface purred rustily, gouging furrows in the dirt from his claws. "I see that you are all alone…" Spottedleaf opened her mouth to yowl but in one swift movement Clawface leapt at her, pinning her down with a large paw on her neck. Spottedleaf tore at Clawface's fur but the tom hardly seemed to notice. "Let me go," Spottedleaf gasped, unable to raise her voice due to Clawface's paw. "Yowl and I swear I will kill you and the Clans apprentices. Except for Firepaw, I already finished the weakling off." Clawface smirked, slowly unsheathing his claws and pressing them against Spottedleaf's skin. "Firepaw! No!" Spottedleaf began squirming even more fiercely but she was no match for the trained, skilled cat. From the look in Clawface's cold amber eyes, this was the response he had wanted. "You're only hurting yourself when you try to get free," Clawface snapped, looking bored. Spottedleaf knew he was right but she still battered at him. She had to go to Firepaw! But was he dead or just wounded horribly? Clawface's paw pressed harder against her throat, cutting off her air supply. Spottedleaf raked her claws down the brown toms belly and finally got a response of pain. Spottedleaf closed her eyes for the final blow as she was ready to see the stars when suddenly the weight of the muscular tom was taken off her. She opened her eyes to see a (Quite handsome) ginger tom. Firepaw! The to toms fought with teeth and claws as she looked from her bleeding eye as she saw Firepaw pin the tom down. His teeth bared as he nipped Clawface's pelt and let him go as he ran away. "Firepaw! Y-You saved me..." Spottedleaf said in shock. "Yeah...Yeah I guess I did." He winced as blood tricked down his side. "Your hurt!! Come let me dress those wounds." Spottedleaf started to put cobwebs as she looked into his eyes. No...This can't be happening..."Yes it is" a voice inside her head squealed. Spottedleaf stopped and stared at the ground as she realized.. She was in love. Chapter 1 "We can't keep meeting here!" Fireheart hissed. "It'll be fine, no one will find us...I feel safe with you..." Spottedleaf purred brushing her cheek against Fireheart's. "I love you.." "I love you more!!" The two cats started to play fight. ~*~*~ "We better get going before dawn," the cats walked side by side, pelts brushing, tails twisted together, cheeks together. "I always wanted a mate and strong kits, but I never knew this was my destiny... But i'm glad it is." Fireheart mewed. They reached camp as they seprated. "I miss you already.." Spottedleaf whispered. "Me too..Don't worry we'll do it again tommarrow!" Fireheart meowed back kinda loud. "Do what ''exactly may I ask?!" Fireheart turned to see a muscular tabby tom. "Ti-Tigerclaw! Uh-Um tommarrow...?" Fireheart studdered with fear. "He is going to collect herbs with me tommarrow!" Spottedleaf butted in. "Hmf. Alright..." Tigerclaw turned around suspiciously. "That was close!" Firehearr whispered. "Your lucky I had an excuse!" Spottedleaf joked. "Yea..We have to be more careful! See you tommarrow..." "You too...!" ''*The Next Day* Spottedleaf, Oh Spottedleaf...FOCUS! But..Spottedleaf.... Fireheart had a hard time concentrating the next day, all he could think about was Spottedleaf and last night... "FIREHEART!!!" A voice snapped him back to reality. "W-Wha- Oh sorry what Cinderpaw?" Fireheart looked down at his apprentice staring at him angerly. "I said for the 3rd time, what will we be doing today!?" Cinderpaw mewled. "Oh-Umm... We'll go hunting.." Fireheart said half paying attention. "What! ''We just came back from hunting!!" "Uh- Did I say hunting? I meant battle-training.." Fireheart meowed unsurely. From the tip of his eye he saw Tigerclaw staring at him. Had he seen me?!'' "Ehem,"He cleared his throat, "We better be going.." he said as Tigerclaw turned his gaze away from them. ~*~*~ Fireheart and Spottedleaf started towards the forest out of camp when suddenly a huge tabby with long claws leaped in front of them blocking their path. "T-Tigerclaw!" Fireheart started. "You again! I told you we're going to look for herbs!!" Spottedleaf tried to push her way past but Tigerclaw stopped her. "This late at night? And why do you need a warrior? Specifically Fireheart??" Tigerclaw asked curiously. "For your information thats medicine cat stuff!" She pushed completely past this time as Fireheart walked behind her being followed by Tigerclaw's eyes. He could see the amber eyes glowing in the dark.. Has he found out..? Chapter 2 Fireheart crouched in a hunter's position to show Cinderpaw how to hunt. "Now you try!" He stepped back to give her room. He heard a hiss. "Pssssstt. Fireheart! Back here! Shhh..." Firesheart turned to see a sweet tortoiseshell cat. "Listen I don't have much time I think Tigerclaw saw me and he's onto us. But just meet me in the usual place at moonhigh," Spottedleaf whispered. "Wait but-" Fireheart started. But she cut him off, "Just meet me there it's important...I love you.." She said as she started to back away. "I love you to...See you back at camp..." Fireheart said by the time she was gone. "Who was that..??" Cinderpaw said dropping a mouse at his paws. He hadn't even heard her! "N-No one.." Fireheart said slowly. "But I thought I heard..." Fireheart knew what she was going to say. "I said it was no one!" Fireheart snapped. Cinderpaw flinched and shrinked back, frightened by how harsh her mentor was to her. Fireheart realized he had feared his apprentice. "Listen, i'm sorry I snapped. Just go back to camp, i'm going to take a little walk through the forest," Cinderpaw nodded slowly as she backed away then turned and ran to camp. Fireheart tried to clear his mind and let it flow with the birds chirping and the scents of the forest as he heard a snap! Fireheart whipped around to see amber eyes gleaming at him, a muscular brown pelt with black stripes. The tom looked at him suspiciously. Tigerclaw!! "Whatchya doing, kittypet!" He spat in disgust at the word 'kittypet'. "Looks like your little healer isn't here to save you now." He circled around Fireheart as he lunged, claws and fangs out with a battle hungry look on his face. ~*~*~ Fireheart woke up to the sharp scent of herbs and he winced at the wounds he had. Wait, wounds...? ''He looked down at his torn pelt and his memory triggered back to what he thought was this morning and remembered the horrible battle with Tigerclaw, but the last he remembered was Tigerclaw leaping on him and everything going black with screeches in the air. He heared two voices just outside. "....And out of no where, a patrol of 5 Shadowclan warriors ambushed us!" Fireheart recognized the tabby's voice. "Oh no! I'm glad your not seriously injured Tigerclaw, I'll send a patrol to check that place out right away!" Bluestar's stern voice meowed. ''That's not what happened...Tigerclaw is lying! Fireheart sat feeling like a helpless lump of fur, he had to tell Bluestar about what really happened. He tried to get up put he was too tired and in pain as he let out a yowl. "Sit still! Or your wounds will open again!!" A fimiliar voice said strictly. "Spottedleaf!" He inhaled her sweet scent, "How long have I been in here?" "3 days, you've been unconscious for a while, everyone thought you wouldn't survive, Tigerclaw burst into camp with you torn all up in his claws like a little scrap, I took you in immediately and did what I could," She looked around then said, "I'm so glad your safe, I was worried sick about you!" As she brushed her cheek against his. "Wow.. Thank you, you are a great medicine cat.." As he purred. He knew now may not be the right time to tell the truth, but some time he will have to. He closed his eyes as he felt amber eyes burn into his pelt. Chapter 3 "All right! Now Thornclaw you lead battle patrol number 1 and I'll lead the second one. ShadowClan will never wish the had ever step paw on our territory!!" Bluestar's battle cry rang through camp as yowls of agreement responded back. But they never attacked..Their innocent!! ''Fireheart thought as he was out of the Medicine Cat's den. He didn't dare speak out or his Clanmates, especially Tigerstar, would accuse him of being a soft kittypet. So he went alot with the plan. Screeches filled the air as ThunderClan launched right in the camp of ShadowClan. Pelts were being torn apart, his clanmates nearly getting killed till he couldn't handle it anymore. Fireheart leaped up on the ShadowClan Highrock and yowled as loud as he could. Everyone slowly stopped and stared at him. "Hey! What are you doing up there, kittypet!" He heard one of the cats below yowl. "Yes, what ''are you doing up there?" Blackstar walked up to him. "Do you guys know why we attacked?" Fireheart's voice quivered as murmurs disrupted below. "As a matter of fact we don't!" Blackstar spat. "So why are you guys here?" "Because you guys crossed over onto out territory and attacked us!" Bluestar stepped up, now face-to-face with Blackstar. "We did no such thing!" Blackstar rejected. "He is right. They didn't!" A new voice came from the camp enterance. All cats turned to see a small tortoise-shell she-cat. Spottedleaf! "What do you mean they didn't attack! Fireheart was in the den for a long while!" Bluestar said. Fireheart glanced nervously and saw Tigerclaw's eyes narrow. It's time to tell the truth.. He looked down at everyone he took a deep breath and after a moment explained, "ShadowClan..Didn't attack me and Tigerclaw... Tigerclaw attacked me." "That's a lie! Who would believe such a thing! I would never attack a clanmate!" Tigerclaw said innocently, grinning. Category:Hawk's Fanfics